


Tickled Pink

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [10]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Karjak, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Takeo's super hearing, Tickling, Trioship, True Love, frankenrai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: In which giggles turn to moans.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia, M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Important: from this point on, stories about the trio from this series will split off into a new series just about the trio, Love Times Three. I just want to keep The Seduction of Frankenstein focused on FrankenRai, and the trio are starting to take over! They really need their own space.

M-21 and Regis were arguing as usual while washing the dishes. Karias dried the dishes as they were clean and handed them to Rajak to put away. Tao walked by munching a cookie. He couldn't resist pinching M on the bottom, making him blush and causing Regis to turn red and begin spluttering.

"Oh didn't you know? We're...we're...we're like this now." Tao wasn't quite sure how to describe the change in their relationship.

"Ah, so now you are...what is the phrase? Men friends!" Karias smiled as Regis had fits and Rajak was impassive as ever.

"Boyfriends," M-21 corrected immediately, then realized what he had said. "I mean, um..." His face was red. "Um...I don't know what we are."

Karias was in his element. He grabbed M-21 and Tao. "So you two are in love?" he smiled. "How wonderful."

"Actually, it's all three of us." Now even Tao was blushing.

"Ahh, so the arrow struck Takeo as well! Sometimes that happens." Karias was as smug as if he had arranged things himself. "So do you go on dates together?" 

"Yes," M-21 admitted.

"And do you kiss, hmm?" Regis exited quickly.

"Well, yes," M-21 was embarrassed.

"Do you have sex?" Karias was eternally nosy.

"No! I mean, not...no!" Tao was unsure what to say. He wanted to someday but they had never talked about it.

Karias instantly understood. "I see. I see. Well, it sounds to me that you are definitely, what was it, boyfriends." He posed dramatically. "True love is like a beautiful rose. You must tend it well. Remember that."

"Uh, we will. Thanks," M-21 said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to escape. "Well, I better finish the dishes. Looks like Regis left so Tao, come help me."

After M-21 and Tao had hurried away, dishes finished, Karias threw an arm around Rajak's waist. "It's a good night to be young and and in love, is it not?

Rajak looked at him, stone faced as ever. "In love...is that what you call it?"

"And what do you call it, my beauty?" Karias teased, squeezing Rajak to him.

"I do not know if I have a word for our relationship," Rajak mused, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I think we are probably boyfriends too," Karias decided and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"As you wish."

A little later Takeo, Tao and M-21 were playing video games with Karias, Rael, Regis, and Seira. Frankenstein was still cleaning up after a long visit from the kids. Raizel's eyes followed his every move. 

**"Are you finished, my Franken?"** he asked into their bond.

**"I am now,"** Frankenstein replied, removing his apron.

Raizel caught his eye. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and warmth flooded through the bond. **"I wish to be alone with you,"** he confessed.

"Good night everyone. Make sure you shut off the lights," Frankenstein said abruptly. 

There was a chorus of surprised good nights from the trio and the nobles. Tao couldn't keep a smirk off his face as he saw that Raizel accompanied Frankenstein, the two of them walking closer together than was absolutely necessary, yet carefully keeping a distance.

"Who do they think they're fooling?" 

It wasn't until they were inside Raizel's room that Frankenstein embraced his Master, running his hands up and down his body as if trying to memorize every curve. "I have longed for you all day, Master!" he breathed.

Raizel frowned. "It is difficult to pretend that you are my guardian all day, to call you Principal Lee when I want to hold you."

They stood there for a long time, caressing each other's faces, foreheads and noses touching. Their bodies relaxed as they basked in each other's presence, their silence full of the love that was visible in their eyes. 

"Master, may I ask you a strange question?" Frankenstein spoke suddenly with a blush, as if an idea had just come to him. 

"Of course, my Bonded."

"It is something I have wondered for centuries." Frankenstein did not know quite how to proceed.

"Yes?" Raizel looked concerned. 

"Are you...are you by any chance..." Frankenstein gulped. 

"You may ask me anything, Franken, and I will answer." 

"Are you ticklish, Master?" Frankenstein was a little embarrassed.

"Ticklish?" Raizel was confused. "I do not know what that means."

Frankenstein was a little flummoxed. How on earth to explain this? "When someone touches you lightly, does it ever make you feel like laughing?"

Raizel's bemusement was plain to see. "You are the only one who touches me, Franken. But I have not laughed at your touch. Does this mean I am not...ticklish?"

Frankenstein knew what he wanted to do. He wanted it desperately. But would it be alright to do such a thing to his dignified Master?

"You may," Raizel interrupted his thoughts. 

Frankenstein was a little nervous. "If you don't like it, tell me and I will stop."

Raizel was reading his thoughts, trying to figure out what Frankenstein meant. Finally he gave a little smile. "Tickle me, my Bonded."

Frankenstein's smile turned devilish. "Yes, Master!" He pulled Raizel into what was now their bed. He looked long and deep into Raizel's crimson eyes, caressed his face, and tickled him under the chin.

Raizel's eyes opened wide and the edges of his mouth curled up. Encouraged, Frankenstein began tickling up and down Raizel's neck, then down to his chest. So softly that Frankenstein could not hear at first, Raizel began to giggle. It was the cutest sound he had ever heard, so Frankenstein had to cover Raizel in kisses. Boldly he tickled under Raizel's arms, gratified by the way his beautiful Master writhed on the bed. 

Raizel had never felt anything like this in his life. He could not stop laughing even though his sides were beginning to hurt. As Frankenstein tickled his nipples and down his abs, he began to feel aroused as well. "Oh, oh, Franken!" was all he could say, bucking a little with desire. Frankenstein pulled him close and they kissed over and over again.  
When Frankenstein finally came up for a breath, hair tangled and face flushed, Raizel surprised him by saying, "Now I will tickle you."

Frankenstein did not know what to say. "To be truthful, I usually do not like to be tickled. I do not like the feeling of losing control." He took a deep breath. "But I trust you, my Master. You may tickle me."

Raizel was grave. "I will stop if it disturbs you," he promised. He studied his lover lying on the bed, enjoying the gaze of the blue eyes he loved so well, relishing how kiss-bitten Frankenstein's lips looked. Where to begin? Raizel was spoiled for choice. Finally he leaned over and rubbed his fingers against Frankenstein's neck. He had never tickled before so it took him a little while to get the motions right. 

Frankenstein loved the feeling of Raizel's soft fingers on his skin. Even more sweet was the serious expression on Raizel's face as he tried to tickle his lover. Nothing would ever be more adorable than his dear, earnest Master! And then Raizel figured it out, and Frankenstein found himself laughing helplessly, thrashing around on the bed with Raizel's fingers all over him. When Raizel tickled his belly he went wild. He was completely out of control, but Frankenstein knew he was safe in Raizel's hands. Instead of the fear he had experienced in the almost forgotten past, Frankenstein found himself relaxing and enjoying being tickled. 

Then Raizel tickled a little lower, as Frankenstein had done to him. Frankenstein began to moan more than laugh. Raizel tickled down the inside of Frankenstein's leg, causing Frankenstein to arch his back in pleasure. He grabbed Raizel and held him tight, smothering him with kisses. They lay wrapped in each other's arms, desperately trying to pull each other closer than was physically possible. Their cocks rubbed together urgently as they moaned into each other's mouths. Then Frankenstein rolled them both over so that Raizel was on top of him. 

"Please take me," he panted. "I have needed you all day!"

"I will prepare you, my Franken," Raizel began, but Frankenstein stopped him with a hard kiss. 

"No, just take me now. I'll be alright. I heal fast, remember?" 

Raize was a little worried. "I do not wish to hurt you," he insisted.

Frankenstein moaned. "Please, Master, I need you inside me," he begged, thoroughly undone.

"Very well. But please call me Raizel when we're in bed," Raizel reminded him for the millionth time before he removed their clothes and rubbed his body against Frankenstein's. When their cocks met they both moaned and grinded together again and again. Raizel licked Frankenstein's nipples while Frankenstein ran his fingers through Raizel's ebony hair and planted kisses all over his head. As he licked Raizel's ear, Raizel rubbed his dripping cock against Frankenstein's entrance. Frankenstein groaned as Raizel continued rubbing, slicking the opening with precum as much as he could. 

"Please!" Frankenstein felt as if he would go mad. "Please put it in!"

Raizel first applied saliva to his length and then obeyed, though much more gently than Frankenstein wished. He could feel the surge of pain that Frankenstein felt, and it was enough to stop him in his tracks. 

"I am hurting you," he worried.

"Please, Raizel, this is what I need!" Frankenstein was desperate.

"As you wish." Raizel could not help but be concerned, but knew Frankenstein too well to argue.

"My Raizel, I'm absolutely mad about you," Frankenstein kissed his lover thoroughly, licking his lips until Raizel's mouth parted for him. Their tongues danced together as Raizel began to move. Very carefully, Raizel thrust into the tight warmth of Frankenstein. He gasped at how wonderful it felt. So warm, so tight! When Frankenstein began moving under him, it was all Raizel could do to keep from crying out. He took his husband's large cock into his hand and stroked it lovingly. Frankenstein's moans stoked his own passion, and he began thrusting in earnest.

Torrents of love and lust swirled back and forth through the bond as Raizel and Frankenstein spoke with their bodies instead of words. "You are mine, and I am yours," they exulted together, foreheads touching as they panted between kisses. Intense pleasure flowed through their bond, doubling each sensation and emotion. Frankenstein gasped, close to climax. He pulled Raizel even closer and licked his neck. Raizel moaned and bit Frankenstein's lip, causing Frankenstein to arch in pain and pleasure. They thrust harder as Raizel licked up Frankenstein's blood, lapping all around his mouth so as not to miss a drop. The combination of the feeling of Raizel's tongue and the heightening of the sensations through the bond was too much for Frankenstein. His eyes widened and he called out for Raizel as he came, splashing cum all over Raizel's hand. 

Frankenstein's ecstasy enveloped Raizel. He groaned and filled Frankenstein with his warm seed. They clung to each other, completely trusting, full of the joy of their love.  
"You may tickle me again sometime. It is very pleasant." Raizel finally said, still panting. "Franken, may I tickle you again too?"

"Yes, my Raizel." And Frankenstein kissed his adorable Raizel so hard, he almost swallowed him whole.

After the Nobles had gone to bed, the trio sat around on the couch talking. Every now and then Takeo would suddenly blush. After ignoring it for a while, M-21 finally got curious.

"What's wrong, Takeo?"

Takeo blushed again. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have superhuman hearing. I hear things that aren't meant for my ears!"

"Such as what? Do tell! Is Rael bothering Seira again?" Tao was dying of curiosity.

"No, nothing like that. It's just weird hearing Boss and _him_ laughing."

"Whoa, they can laugh? Like, not a crazy laugh but a real laugh?" M-21 was astounded.

Takeo was nervous. "Yes, a real laugh...apparently..." he looked away. 

"Come on, spill it!" Tao begged.

"Apparentlythey'reticklingeachother." Takeo mumbled the words together quickly.

"No! I don't believe it! But he's so...and _he's_ so...!" M-21 was in shock.

"But we knew they were lovers," Takeo reminded them.

"Well, I guess we did, but somehow it was always a little hard to imagine. But tickling...hey, are you guys ticklish?" Tao had a naughty gleam in his eye.

"I don't know. I've never been tickled," M-21 admitted. "What's it like?"

"You'll know soon enough!" Tao grinned. "What about you, Takeo?"

Takeo looked down. "Yes," he admitted shyly. "Very. As you know already."

"And I'm not ticklish at all," Tao proclaimed. "So I'll just tickle you two."

"Wait, who said we're getting tickled here?" 

Takeo put a hand on M-21's shoulder. "It's okay, M, it's nothing bad or scary. You might even like it."

"Why don't we tickle Takeo first, M? That way you can see what it's like. It's fun, he gets really red in the face!" Tao rubbed his hands together. "Is that okay with you, Takeo?"

Takeo's eyes got wider. "Oh dear lord, they're making love now. Please, tickle me, do whatever, just get my mind off of those sounds!"

"Hey, maybe you could use those ears to blackmail Boss into giving us raises," Tao suggested. 

"No. Not that I don't have material enough, but no. And we don't need raises. You're the only one who even spends their whole paycheck." 

"You're no fun," Tao pouted. "But you will be when I tickle you!" He reached over and tickled Takeo's ear. To M-21's surprise Takeo immediately burst into gales of hysterical laughter and began sliding down the couch.

"Come on, M, help me!" Tao was tickling under Takeo's arm and Takeo was cackling. M-21 felt shy. He had never tickled anyone before and it looked kind of intimate. But he wanted to join in the fun, so he reached over from his side of the couch and randomly tickled Takeo's chest, doing his best to imitate Tao's movements.

Sure enough, Takeo's face was beet red. He was floundering half on the couch and half on the floor. Encouraged, M-21 tickled a bit higher on Takeo's chest, right across his nipples. He was surprised when Takeo's back arched but he thought it was part of the tickling experience and kept on. Takeo was gasping for air, laughing and panting, and then moaning. M-21 was confused by the sound. He did not know what to do so he tickled some more and kissed Takeo's delicious lips.

Tao was busy raising Takeo's arms so he could tickle under both at the same time. He didn't notice what was going on until the moaning started getting louder. This had never happened when he tickled Takeo before...surely it didn't hurt? Had he and M overdone it? 

Takeo was dying, of laughter and embarrassment and something else he hadn't expected. Did M know what he was doing? Surely not. The swelling in his pants was uncomfortable and he knew it was just moments away from being noticed. But he couldn't stop laughing, couldn't stop moaning, couldn't move or cry for help.  
It was M-21 who saw the bulge and realized what the moans meant. "Stop, Tao!" When Tao continued tickling, M reached over and grabbed his hands. "That's enough," he said simply. His mind was reeling; had he had that kind of effect on Takeo? They hugged and kissed all the time, and sometimes even gave each other's bottoms a squeeze, but this was so very sexual...

"Alright, M, your turn! The tickle monsters are going to get you!" Tao held up his hands like claws.

Before he had time to think, Tao and Takeo pounced on M-21. Tao started tickling his bare feet, and he was immediately howling with laughter. Takeo, however, was still blushing. He was very turned on and he was not sure what to do about it. Seeing Tao tickling M-21 gave him an idea. 

He leaned over and whispered into M-21's ear, "I'm only doing to you what you did to me," and began to tickle M-21 under the chin. M was a little confused until Takeo's hands moved down to his nipples and began to play. So this was what it felt like to be tickled on your nipples! M-21 was embarrassed but it felt so good he didn't know where to look. He began to moan as Takeo had. Takeo grinned and kept it up, a look of fondness rather than revenge in his eyes. He punctuated the tickles with sweet kisses that made M's head spin.

Tao was confused. Here was moaning again, in spite of all his hard work. Then he looked up and saw what was going on. "Oh, if that's what we're playing, I better join in," he thought before tickling up M-21's leg, stopping just before he got to the tent in his trousers. M-21's face was pink and he was panting. Tao had always been attracted to M and Takeo but tonight there was something new going on inside him, something he didn't exactly understand but which was very exciting.

"Your turn, Tao," M panted. He would sort all of this out in his mind later, he decided in an echo of Tao's thoughts.

"But I'm not ticklish." Tao looked smug.

"I bet you are. Takeo, let's get him!" 

Tao took off running but M-21 jumped on him and held him on the ground. All M-21 had to to was put a fingertip on Tao's neck and he burst into giggles. "As I thought, you're the most ticklish of us all!" M-21 was triumphant.

"Have mercy!" Tao was rolling in the floor. 

"Nope!" Takeo grinned. 

M-21 tickled Tao's wriggling stomach while Takeo went for his nipples. Upon hearing the moaning start, M-21 found himself helping Takeo. Together they reduced Tao to a squirming, whimpering wreck. They ended up in a pile on the floor, kissing each other as they had never kissed before, with a need that left them all breathless.

"Now we're all even," Takeo came up for air. "I think we all learned something tonight."

"That Tao can't take the tiniest hint of a tickle?" M-21 grinned.

"That tickling can be dangerous?" Tao groaned.

"Nope. You'll figure it out." Takeo's look was knowing. He hoped they got the message soon!

"Come on, let's get some sleep." M-21 asked, overwhelmed with emotions and sensations that needed to be puzzled out.

Tao yawned. He kept remembering the way it felt when M-21 and Takeo touched him and gave a long sigh without realizing.

"All right, to bed then," said Takeo, whose nipples still tingled. "But Tao, you have to stop stealing my pillow!" 

"What would I need it for? You're my pillow!"

And M-21 smiled as they bickered all the way back to their room, where they each lay awake, snuggled into each other, pondering the word, "boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do not like being tickled. I'm totally with Frankenstein, or he's totally with me since I wrote him this way! lol  
> This whole thing started because Raizel is so adorably solemn. I just had to let Frankenstein tickle him!


End file.
